1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector having a shielding shell.
2. The Related Art
A traditional connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals assembled in the insulating housing respectively, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing therein. The shielding shell has a top plate, two lateral plates extending downward from two opposite side edges of the top plate, and two jointing plates extending towards each other from bottom edges of the lateral plates. The jointing plates are engaged with each other by means of swallow-tailed buckling structures. For example, one of the jointing plates defines a swallow-tailed buckling groove, accordingly, the other jointing plate is provided with a swallow-tailed buckling block buckled in the buckling groove so as to make the jointing plates engaged with each other. However, the swallow-tailed buckling structures realize a poor joint between the jointing plates. As a result, when there is greater external force acted on the shielding shell, the jointing plates are easily separated from each other that further cause the shielding shell to fall off the insulating housing.